The present inventive subject matter relates generally to controlling electricity consumption, and in particular, to adapting appliance scheduling for managing electricity consumption.
Domestic electrical appliances in a residence consume a certain quantity of electricity, and the usage of two or more appliances at the same time has a cumulative effect on the amount of electricity being consumed at that time. Many domestic contracts for electricity supply, stipulate an upper limit for the amount of electricity that can be consumed at any point in time, and if that limit is exceeded it is common practice for the electricity meter to interrupt the electricity supply. This can be, at best, annoying, and in many cases it can have a negative impact on domestic chores or habits. Conventional approaches to addressing interruption are reactive to the consumption reaching maximum threshold, and switch off low priority appliances to prevent interruption of power to all devices. Even with such approaches in place, a residence is still prone to electricity disruption since certain appliances are turned off if a maximum threshold is reached.